El hada de marfil
by Kid Fresa
Summary: ¿Cuántos adolescentes de dieciséis años pueden presumir de haberse aventurado en las ruinas de un templo antiquísimo enclavado en el corazón de un desierto de sal? Gracias al generoso corazón del profesor Kinomoto, pude vivir la experiencia más asombrosa y aterradora de mi vida, mientras buscaba liberar a mi adorada Sakura de una maldición ancestral... que se desató por mi culpa.
1. El comienzo de todo

Sé que a mi madre no le gusta que diga esto, pero nunca tomé muy en serio mi entrenamiento elemental. Siempre sentí que los Pergaminos de Dioses eran todo lo que necesitaba para salir bien librado de cualquier batalla. Fueron lo que usé para capturar las Cartas Clow (antes y después de conocer a Sakura) y fueron lo que me ayudó, junto con Ellas, para apoyar a Sakura durante la crisis de las Cartas Transparentes. Pero esa desidia para con mis dones elementales iba a costarme muy caro cuando tuve que enfrentar una prueba terrible para rescatar a mi Sakura del efecto de una maldición extraña. Una maldición que cayó sobre ella por culpa mía.

A cualquier apasionado por los misterios de la magia y de la arqueología le llamaría la atención un templo de una civilización antigua e indocumentada, mucho más si se encuentra en el corazón mismo del lugar más desolado de la Tierra. ¿Quién iba a creer que una edificación que a primera vista parecía humana estaría enterrada en un desierto de sal? Y sí, leyeron bien, escribí "desierto de sal" porque eso es lo que es el asombroso lugar de Sudamérica llamado el Salar de Uyuni. A fe mía que semejante sitio parecía salido de un sueño (o de una novela fantástica) cuando lo estudiamos en clases de Geografía. Obviamente, era un importantísimo punto turístico para el país de Bolivia (que me pareció tan asombroso como todo lo demás por lo diferentes que son los occidentales de todo lo que conozco), por lo que recibía una abundante afluencia de gente casi a diario, pero muy pocas personas se habrían atrevido a ir tan profundo en las entrañas de aquel lugar, tan seco e inhóspito, y por eso aquel templo había permanecido intacto e incólume durante muchísimo tiempo. Si no lo encontraba por pura suerte la cámara de un satélite japonés que casualmente pasaba por ahí después de un terremoto que reveló su ubicación al remover la sal que lo cubría, nadie lo habría descubierto jamás.

Obviamente, cuando la noticia se difundió, se armó un revuelo de padre y madre. El Gobierno de Bolivia declaró inmediatamente que el edificio les pertenecía, pero una medición satelital reveló que se encontraba en el punto exacto para que ninguno de los tres países de los que es parte el Salar (Bolivia, Argentina y Chile) pudiera adjudicárselo por derecho. Vete a saber si la gente que lo construyó se imaginó siquiera una situación como esa. Para evitar problemas internacionales, los tres países acordaron enviar un equipo conjunto de arqueólogos e historiadores para estudiarlo, pero el gobierno de Japón levantó la cabeza ni corto ni perezoso y demandó ser parte de la expedición por ser ellos quienes lo descubrieron. A regañadientes, los otros países aceptaron y Japón abrió una convocatoria para reunir a sus estudiosos en la materia, entre los que se contó mi sueg... perdón, el profesor Kinomoto.

Es verdad que al principio no quiso porque no le gusta la notoriedad, pero ante nuestra insistencia (de la madre de Daidouji, de Sakura y mía) tuvo que aceptar. Se notaba que le emocionaba volver a las andadas con su pasión de toda la vida, pero también se sentía incómodo por tener que dejar a Touya a cargo de Sakura mientras él viajaba (y al aludido casi le da un soponcio porque fue el último en enterarse, pero lo supo disimular), así que, por sugerencia de su primogénito, pidió permiso al Gobierno para llevar a sus hijos con él prometiendo hacerse cargo de sus gastos. El detalle fue que dijo que tenía _tres_ hijos en lugar de dos. ¿Adivinan quién era el tercero?

-Pe... pero, profesor, ¿por qué yo? -pregunté, rojo hasta las orejas de vergüenza y con el corazón en la garganta por la emoción.

-Sí, papá, ¿por qué él? -secundó Touya con acritud mientras me dirigía una mirada de profundo desprecio que yo ignoré por completo.

-Porque eres el amigo especial de Sakura -me respondió a mí y no a él-. Además, ella me comentó que te interesa la arqueología, nada mejor que el trabajo de campo para saber si realmente es lo que quieres para tu vida.

Sentí una mezcla de calor y frío en todo el cuerpo. Alguna vez le había comentado a Sakura que me llamaba la atención la Arqueología cuando ella me contó a qué se dedica su padre, pero nunca creí que se lo diría a él... y después me preguntan por qué va a ser mi esposa.

Así pues, le gustara o no a mi futuro cuñado, los cuatro nos embarcamos en el avión hacia Bolivia. Determinamos que era mejor partir por ahí en lugar de por Chile o Argentina porque sus gobiernos estaban teniendo problemas serios últimamente y no queríamos vernos involucrados en esos asuntos tristes. Me helaba los huesos todo lo que escuchaba acerca de la corrupción de los gobiernos sudamericanos, todos los problemas que tenían con el narcotráfico, los sicarios, los ladrones... en fin, si bien ni mi querida China ni mi amado Japón son modelos de países, pienso que estamos un poquito mejor que ellos. Cuando comenzamos a relacionarnos con la gente (gracias a los dioses podíamos hacernos entender en inglés, aunque también encontramos guías que hablaban japonés y mandarín de un modo bastante decente), me cayeron bien de inmediato y eso me puso más triste por dentro al pensar en lo que tienen que soportar.

Después de un vuelo de veinte horas, finalmente llegamos a la capital de Bolivia, La Paz. Desde ahí, teníamos que tomar un segundo vuelo para llegar al pueblo llamado Uyuni (porque el viaje por tierra en autobús se demoraba de doce a quince horas y ninguno estaba dispuesto a soportar eso sin importar cuántos paisajes asombrosos pudieran haber por el camino) que es la puerta de entrada al Salar, pero no saldría hasta el día siguiente, así que tuvimos el resto de aquel sábado para explorar la ciudad. Había tantas cosas que ver... y encima escuchamos de otras ruinas arqueológicas, la ciudad ancestral de Tiwanaku (mis dioses, qué nombre tan raro... aunque mira quién fue a hablar), pero el profesor, con el dolor de su alma, hizo de tripas corazón y dijo "a lo que vinimos".

Nos hospedamos en un pequeño hostal que era una casa familiar cuyos dueños abrían para los turistas y antes de darnos cuenta ya teníamos un guía: el unigénito de la familia, un chico de mi edad llamado Joaquín (me tomó más de lo que esperaba pronunciar bien ese nombre, y él se reía de mis esfuerzos sin malicia porque el mío también hizo que se le enredara la lengua) que se ofreció (sin pedir nada a cambio, cosa que nos sorprendió mucho) no solo a llevarnos por el Salar, sino también a hacerse cargo de todo lo que pudiésemos necesitar. Su posada era nuestra casa, aseguró.

-Mi familia regenta este hospedaje desde hace mucho tiempo -dijo mientras cenábamos juntos-, y hemos visto y guiado turistas de todas partes del mundo... pero nunca tantos a la vez. Ahora que apareció ese templo, han llegado como hormigas. Tuvieron suerte de encontrarnos antes que ellos, o habrían tenido que dormir al aire libre.

-Eso es el pan de cada día para un arqueólogo -le rebatió el profesor amablemente-. Muy rara vez tenemos algo más que nuestras tiendas de campaña cuando estamos realizando excavaciones.

Obviamente lo decía por mí. Estaba previniéndome, de la forma más discreta que he visto en mi vida, sobre el ineludible hecho de que su profesión es todo excepto un lecho de rosas. Curiosamente, sin embargo, lo que logró más bien fue que me ardiera la sangre. De verdad lo estaba pensando seriamente esta vez.

Luego de una noche pacífica en una cama caliente, la última que tendríamos durante varios días si todo iba bien, nos pusimos en marcha. No cabía duda de que Joaquín decía la verdad respecto a haber guiado turistas durante mucho tiempo, y él y su familia eran una compañía muy agradable en este viaje a lo desconocido. Solamente Touya se las arreglaba para poner mala cara en su presencia, aunque huelga decir que ellos ni se inmutaban por eso.

El viaje al Salar no fue tan agotador en avión como lo habría sido en autobús, pero aún así ardía en deseos de estirar las piernas para cuando llegamos. Y si La Paz nos había parecido una ciudad pintoresca, Uyuni era un lugar salido de un cuento. Su cementerio de trenes nos hizo alucinar y soñar con épocas perdidas (y reafirmó en mí la convicción de ser arqueólogo) y pasamos un largo rato curioseando en su mercado callejero. Sin preguntar ni permitirnos protestar, el profesor compró con dinero de su bolsillo ropa para todos nosotros. El vestido aymara de Sakura era demasiado hermoso (que me perdone Daidouji) y tengo que reconocer que me quedaba de maravilla lo que me compró mi futuro suegro y mentor.

-Así están más preparados para el viaje -asintió Carmela, la madre de nuestro joven guía-, porque esta ropa es más fresca y fácil de llevar en los calores del desierto.

Y no le faltó razón, a fe mía que hacía calor... la sal en el aire me agrietaba los labios y sentía una extraña sequedad en la garganta. Y sin embargo, todo eso solamente me emocionaba aún más. La idea era hacer una caminata preliminar para terminar de aclimatarnos (tengo que decirlo, eso que llaman "el mal de altura" no es ningún chiste), así como también algo de turismo, pero al profesor le llegaron órdenes expresas del Gobierno japonés de no retrasar su trabajo por sus "obligaciones de niñero", a pesar de que él había especificado que sus tres hijos (cada vez que pienso en eso me dan ganas de reír... y eso que no sabe que Sakura y yo vamos en camino a ser algo más que amigos) tenían 16, 17 y 25 años, así que no tuvimos más opción que dejar de lado la parte turística.

Con una facilidad pasmosa, los hermanos Kinomoto, Joaquín y yo nos convertimos en los asistentes del profesor. Yo estaba completamente pegado a sus palabras, escuchando atentamente cada cosa que decía y obedeciendo sus órdenes al instante. No vayan a pensar que era solamente por quedar bien con él, de verdad sentía un gran interés por sus enseñanzas. Cuando al fin llegamos al templo, nos quedamos asombrados: si bien el estilo recordaba un poco a las fotografías que vimos de las ruinas de Tiwanaku, tenía algo misterioso que no podíamos precisar a primera vista. Solo cuando estuvimos cerca y armando nuestra "base de operaciones", entendí por qué: el templo estaba rodeado por una fuerte aura mágica. Miré a Sakura discretamente y ella asintió con la cabeza, también lo había percibido. Lo que me hizo quedar de una pieza fue que Joaquín también estaba envarado como una gacela que presiente peligro.

-Este lugar... no es como ningún otro que yo conozca -dijo, y su voz me sonó rara-, y eso que yo sí que he visitado las ruinas de Tiwanaku guiando turistas. Hay algo más aquí... algo que no es humano.

-Si prefieres quedarte aquí, no creo que el profesor se enfade -le dije amablemente, pero él negó con la cabeza y me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Ni de broma. Los traje aquí y los voy a llevar de regreso a mi casa en La Paz, y contaremos historias de lo que vivamos en este sitio mientras tomamos chocolate con canela. No pienso dejar que nada les suceda, ni a ti, ni al profesor ni a los hermanos.

Le devolví el gesto de la mano en el hombro en señal de gratitud y hermandad... y de repente sucedió lo impensable: nuestras mentes se conectaron. Pude ver sus pensamientos y él los míos, no tuvimos nada que esconder uno del otro. Joaquín era un mago y no tenía ni idea de ello. Eso explicaba por qué Touya era tan cauteloso cerca de él y tan cortés con sus padres. Cuando me di cuenta, hice un esfuerzo consciente para que mi mente le transmitiera paz y aceptación: eso que había en él era algo grandioso, no algo aterrador. Al principio pareció asustado, pero se fue relajando a medida que absorbía mis experiencias. Y entonces, nos soltamos y todo desapareció. Sin decir palabra, volvimos a comportarnos como si no pasara nada... hasta que Sakura habló.

-Shaoran, ¿sentiste lo mismo que yo? Hay magia por aquí cerca.

Se llevó las manos a la boca al ver a Joaquín conmigo, pero yo sacudí la cabeza con una sonrisa y le hice un gesto para que se acercara. Tímida como solo ella, le ofreció sus manos a Joaquín y él las tomó. Fue gracioso ver el fenómeno de unión mental desde afuera, literalmente eran solo dos chicos tomándose las manos y con los ojos fijos uno en el otro. Nada indicaba las oleadas de pensamientos, recuerdos, sentimientos y sensaciones que se transmitían sin filtro de un mago a otro. Claro que yo nunca había sentido algo así, pero había leído que existía esta clase de don. Aunque... tengo que admitir algo: si no supiera lo que estaba pasando, los celos al ver a Sakura y Joaquín tomados de las manos y mirándose a los ojos me habrían hecho saltar al cuello de él para ahorcarlo. Este pensamiento me hizo reír para mis adentros, puesto que ahora él lo sabía. Lo había visto en mis pensamientos porque Sakura muy rara vez deja de estar presente en ellos. Y no pude evitar preguntarme si yo también estaba así de presente en la mente y el corazón de ella... pero esa duda se resolvió cuando la unión mental terminó: Joaquín se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Me siento tan feliz por ustedes... sigan queriéndose así para siempre, por favor.

-No te preocupes por eso, nos casaremos al terminar la Universidad -respondí sin darme cuenta.

-Lo que más deseo en el mundo es casarme con Shaoran -dijo Sakura sin ningún tapujo-. Tendremos hijos y estaremos juntos por siempre.

-Deseo con todo mi corazón y mis dones mágicos que no conozco que sus deseos se hagan realidad -dijo el chico boliviano, emocionado hasta las lágrimas. Solo entonces me di cuenta de lo que ambos acabábamos de decir y enrojecí hasta las orejas... porque entendí que el don de Joaquín no era solo una mera conexión mental: al tocar a alguien con sus manos, sus mentes se volvían una y a la otra persona le era imposible mentir u ocultar cosas estando en su presencia. Un poder muy interesante... y aterrador. Definitivamente había que enseñarle a controlarlo para que no tuviese problemas en la vida.

-Creo que deberías conocer a Eriol, Joaquín -dijo entonces Sakura, como si ella también pudiera ver mis pensamientos-. Él podría ayudarte con tu magia como hizo con nosotros.

-Si no lo mata en el camino -dije medio en broma y medio en serio, aunque le expliqué todo inmediatamente para no asustarlo.

-Sería fantástico poder viajar a Inglaterra -dijo él con los ojos brillantes por la ilusión-, aunque también me daría algo de pena dejar a mis padres aquí a cargo del hostal.

-Creo que podemos arreglar un primer encuentro -dije mientras iba hacia mi maleta para buscar mi tablero... pero antes de que lo encontrara, apareció Touya de la nada, casi haciéndome saltar al techo por el susto.

-No hagan cosas extrañas aquí -dijo-. No queremos que los padres de este mocoso se den cuenta, o podrían dejarnos abandonados a nuestra suerte.

No supimos qué contestar, pero él no esperó respuesta para retirarse tal como vino. Los tres nos miramos entre nosotros y nos partimos de risa al ver nuestras caras de espanto. Este definitivamente iba a ser un viaje inolvidable, de eso estaba totalmente seguro.

Y tuve razón: jamás olvidaré lo que pasó en ese templo, porque casi nos cuesta la vida a todos. Y no solo a nosotros siete, sino también al mundo entero.


	2. Flores de piedra

Reflexioné acerca de lo que acabábamos de descubrir mientras observaba con detenimiento los muros exteriores del templo: nuestro joven guía boliviano, Joaquín, era un mago con el don de conectar su mente con la de otras personas al tocarlas, compartiendo pensamientos de manera absoluta e impidiendo por un breve tiempo después de romper el contacto que la otra persona dijera mentiras. Como buen aspirante a científico, lo puse a prueba intentando decir en voz alta una mentira durante alrededor de media hora mientras tomaba notas de los grabados en las paredes y no lo conseguí. También recordé que todo había comenzado cuando _yo_ lo toqué, así que seguramente eso era necesario para activar su Don... pero eso no explicaba cómo es que no lo había descubierto hasta ahora, a menos que la magia que parecía emanar del templo hubiera despertado en él un poder dormido. Tendría que investigar su ascendencia (si él me lo permite, claro) para averiguar si alguno de sus ancestros tuvo un Don similar, o siquiera fue un mago.

-Al parecer, es un relato de origen -me dijo el profesor después de revisar mis notas-. Probablemente cuenta la historia de la gente que habitaba estas tierras. Si te fijas, hay un lago, o puede que sea el océano. Quizá hubo un lago de agua salada prehistórico aquí en los tiempos en los que fue construida la pirámide, pero luego se secó y la sal quedó atrapada en este lugar hasta que se asentó.

-¿Algo como el Mar Muerto, profesor? -pregunté y él asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa de orgullo. Me sentí como el mejor estudiante de la clase, y, movido por la emoción, fui a mostrarle mis dibujos a Sakura. Ella y su hermano estaban preparando la comida, aunque en polos opuestos de la cocina (bueno, de la gran tienda de campaña donde habían instalado cocinetas) y sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra. Casi me dio ganas de reír, esos dos nunca cambiarán...

-Se llevan bastante mal, ¿no crees? -dijo la voz de Joaquín junto a mí, haciéndome saltar del susto y sobresaltando también a los hermanos cocineros por el grito ahogado que se me escapó.

-¡Demonios, hombre, no me asustes así! -jadeé con la mano en el corazón sintiendo mi acelerado pulso. Él se rio.

-Lo siento, era una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar -dijo y me guiñó un ojo sacando la lengua. Sentí que me sonrojaba y escuché a mi espalda la risa de Sakura y el gruñido fastidiado de Touya.

-Si no van a ayudar, los quiero fuera de aquí, mocosos -dijo éste, sin siquiera levantar la vista-. La comida se pondrá mala si la miran antes de que esté lista.

A él no le creo ni lo que reza, pero me sonó tan parecido a Yamazaki que di la vuelta de inmediato para salir... y la voz de Sakura me detuvo en seco.

-¡Hermano, no digas eso! Si fuera así, mi comida en casa siempre quedaría fea porque la miras antes de salir a la Universidad.

-Lo tuyo es comida de monstruo, solo le gusta a los de tu especie -remató él, haciendo rabiar a mi niña. El pan de cada día en la casa Kinomoto. Joaquín y yo salimos de la cocina muertos de risa, y él se quedó un buen rato apreciando mis dibujos de la pirámide.

-Si entendí bien, aquí hubo agua alguna vez -dijo-, y de ahí salieron los extraterrestres que ayudaron a los seres humanos que vivían aquí a construir este lugar. Lo que no me explico es, ¿por qué solo una pirámide y no todo un pueblo, como Tiwanaku? ¿O es que acaso todo se destruyó y solo quedó este sitio?

-Si no te conociera, diría que usas tu Don aún sin tocar a la gente -dije y él me miró extrañado-. Porque eso es exactamente lo mismo que me estaba preguntando.

Se rio de nuevo al entender.

-Estuve pensando en eso un buen rato -me dijo en plan confidencia bajando la voz-. Creo que solamente funciona si alguien más me toca cuando yo lo estoy tocando. Y solamente cuando ambos tocamos piel.

Recordé que era cierto, aquella vez teníamos puesta una camiseta sin mangas para minimizar el efecto del calor, y Sakura y él se habían tomado de las manos. Lo pusimos a prueba usando guantes y vimos que era cierto: el contacto tenía que ser de piel a piel. Y hablando de eso... en ese momento, tras mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estábamos solos, Joaquín se quitó la camiseta sin mirarme a la cara. Enrojecí hasta las orejas de inmediato, pero capté al vuelo lo que quería intentar y lo imité. Ambos nos acercamos uno al otro con las manos enguantadas y pegamos nuestros cuerpos en un estrecho, aunque tímido, abrazo. Su piel era suave, aunque un poco más caliente y húmeda de lo que esperaba debido al sol y a su sudor.

-Nunca había hecho esto con nadie... -me dijo casi en un susurro que me dio escalofríos, y pude percibir la vergüenza en su voz.

-Tampoco yo -admití, intentando que no me temblara la voz. Nos quedamos así un rato por alguna razón, pero reaccionamos y nos volvimos a vestir totalmente sonrojados después de experimentar poniendo las manos desnudas sobre la piel del otro uno a la vez. Acordamos echar tierra (o sal) sobre el asunto, pero al menos comprobamos la teoría: eran las manos sobre la piel lo que despertaba la unión mental, pero siempre que tanto Joaquín como la otra persona se tocaran mutuamente.

-Espero que la persona con la que vaya a tener sexo no se asuste por esto -se rio, haciéndome tragar saliva-. Sería demasiado triste que estuviéramos en la cama y saliera huyendo al ver que no solo nuestros cuerpos se vuelven uno.

-Am... bueno... se supone que cuando llegas a ese punto con una persona, ya se conocen bien, ¿o no? -dije con una involuntaria risa nerviosa tratando de mantener la cabeza libre de pensamientos inapropiados.

-Depende... -dijo evasivamente, y yo tuve ganas de golpearme en la cara por insensible: había olvidado la diferencia cultural que existe entre nosotros. Los occidentales son más liberales que los asiáticos, mientras permaneciera de este lado del planeta no debía olvidarlo de nuevo.

Observamos más dibujos en las caras de la pirámide, y me sorprendió ver en uno de ellos algo que me recordó un hada. Se supone que las hadas son europeas, o eso creen los humanos, pero yo como mago sé que los seres mágicos no conocen de fronteras geográficas. Quién sabe, tal vez hubo un hada aquí cuando todo estaba lleno de vida. Observando con más detenimiento, vi que, de hecho, era el hada quien le había dado vida a la naturaleza de este lugar, y que las criaturas que emergieron con ella del lago eran sus creaciones. Aparentemente, era un ser muy poderoso que se había encerrado en la pirámide después de que los humanos la ofendieran al ofrecerle un niño como sacrificio, convirtiendo en sal todo el paraje hasta que todos murieron de sed. Y entonces vi algo que me descolocó.

-¿Flores de piedra? ¿Qué significa esto?

Joaquín miró por encima de mi hombro el dibujo que estudiaba. En efecto, afirmaba que el suelo de la pirámide estaba lleno de flores que nacían de la misma piedra y estaban hechas de ella. Aparentemente, eran una medicina para la gente que podían tomar del interior del templo, pero perdieron el acceso a ellas cuando el hada se encerró. Me estremecí de horror al pensar en la desdichada muerte que tuvieron que soportar, sin agua, sin comida y expuestos al sol y a todas las enfermedades. Y otros cuadrados confirmaron la sospecha de Joaquín: el templo era el único edificio de todo el valle que se convirtió en el Salar. La gente vivía en su interior y salía para cazar, pescar en el lago y recolectar frutas... así que literalmente lo habían perdido todo con su pecado.

-Aquí hay algo que no me cierra -dijo entonces Joaquín-. ¿Por qué sacrificarían a un niño en honor al hada, si se supone que son seres de la Naturaleza que aman todas las formas de vida?

-Seguramente el asunto no es tan simple -asentí-. Puede que el problema no sea el sacrificio en sí, sino la víctima que eligieron.

Joaquín abrió la boca para preguntarme algo, pero entonces escuchamos la voz del profesor que nos llamaba. Acudimos obedientes y vimos que los hermanos Kinomoto ya habían servido la cena aunque todavía ni siquiera anochecía.

-Es mejor no comer muy tarde aquí en el desierto -dijo Carmela ante mi extrañeza-, porque las temperaturas caen muy deprisa cuando el sol se va y es mejor acostarse rápido para retener la mayor cantidad de calor posible.

Resueltas mis dudas, me senté a la mesa entre Sakura y Joaquín y todos disfrutamos de una cena agradable mientras el sol se escondía a nuestras espaldas. Por acuerdo tácito, todos miramos la puesta del sol sobre la sal, que le dio a todo el lugar un brillo fantástico que no había visto jamás en mi vida... y tampoco había visto tantas estrellas en el cielo como cuando anocheció, excepto en las raras ocasiones en las que me aparté de la ciudad, pero esto era como estar en otro mundo. De verdad me sentí feliz por compartir un paisaje tan increíble con mi Sakura, quien, dicho sea de paso, estaba totalmente deslumbrada.

Nos fuimos a dormir felices y emocionados por esta aventura que estaba comenzando. No podíamos imaginar el infierno que nos esperaba por culpa de un imperdonable error mío. Aún ahora, años después, pensar en lo que sigue en esta historia me hace llorar y tengo que esconderme para que ni Sakura ni nuestros hijos me pregunten nada.


	3. Lágrimas negras

Desperté al siguiente día con un ánimo excelente. Moría de ganas de entrar por fin a la pirámide para ver con mis propios ojos si todavía quedaban flores de piedra y exactamente cómo vivían los habitantes de este valle. También me intrigaba averiguar si es que encontraríamos objetos elaborados por ellos dentro del edificio, como vasijas o herramientas... o algún vestigio del Hada. Me estaba tomando mi iniciación a la Arqueología muy en serio, y eso que ni empezaba.

Lo primero que noté, sin embargo, fue que ya no estábamos solos: los otros arqueólogos del equipo habían llegado durante la noche. Consideré que sería de muy mala educación preguntar por qué tardaron tanto, así que me guardé mi curiosidad. Joaquín y Sakura se reunieron conmigo y fuimos a buscar al profesor.

-Excelente, ya están despiertos -dijo, y se notaba que estaba tan entusiasmado como yo o quizá más-. Como ven, nuestros colegas han llegado y eso nos quita un par de pesos de encima. No quiero que se sientan mal si los menosprecian por ser más jóvenes, solo recuerden que todos comenzamos de la misma manera.

Nos miramos entre nosotros con sonrisas cómplices y nos propusimos demostrarles a todos que no estábamos aquí para jugar. Sorprendentemente, resultaron ser buenas personas. Contrariamente a lo que pensábamos, no se sintieron incómodos por nuestra presencia, más bien sentían cierta sana envidia del profesor Kinomoto por tener a sus propios asistentes y hasta incluso una familia de guías del desierto a su disposición. El doctor Castelli, el que venía de Argentina, era el más bromista y relajado de los tres al punto de decirnos a todos que podíamos llamarlo por su nombre, Fabricio, libremente y sin títulos. El profesor Morales era el que más se daba aires de saber del lugar donde estábamos por ser boliviano, pero pude notar que Joaquín y sus padres le llevaban un poco la delantera en cuanto a cosas como el clima y sus variaciones inesperadas, particularmente Ramón, el padre de mi amigo. En cuanto al profesor Sotomayor, el chileno, tenía un carácter un poco más retraído, pero cuando hablaba decía siempre las cosas correctas en el momento adecuado. Los tres habían venido solos, aunque Fabricio (me costaba bastante llamarlo así tan pronto, pero no quería parecer maleducado) me dijo que también tenía su asistente esperándolo en La Paz.

-Le dije que no viniera, no está muy acostumbrada al trabajo de campo -dijo sin darle mucha importancia. Luego, para mi sorpresa, se le enrojecieron las orejas-. Además, en su estado, no le conviene exponerse al clima del desierto ni a las caminatas largas.

Adiviné de inmediato tres cosas: su asistente era una mujer, muy seguramente era su esposa y además estaba embarazada. Sentí una dulce calidez en mi pecho al imaginarnos a Sakura y a mí en la misma situación... y con el rabillo del ojo vi que ella también sonreía.

-Una mujer es tan buena arqueóloga como cualquier hombre -dijo el profesor Sotomayor amablemente-, pero en casos como esos, la ciencia puede esperar.

-La Biología es más importante en este momento -dije en voz alta. Fabricio se rio al ver lo rápido que capté la situación y me palmeó la espalda con afecto.

-Eres muy observador, Shao -dijo con una informalidad tan inesperada que sentí que mis orejas enrojecían-. Esa es una cualidad muy importante en esta profesión. ¿Desde cuándo te interesa la Arqueología?

-Desde hace relativamente poco -admití-. Me llamó la atención poco después de mudarme a Japón con mi familia, y luego conocí a la hija del profesor Kinomoto en la escuela.

La mirada que me dirigió me hizo sonrojar del todo, porque había atado cabos sin ningún problema. Y sucedió lo inesperado: a pesar de estar frente a su propio padre y a su celoso hermano mayor, Sakura puso su mano sobre la mía.

-Pasamos por muchas cosas juntos -dijo sin dar detalles. Pude notar que un hermoso sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas, así que giré la mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Luego la solté y volteé hacia su padre, quien solamente sonreía sin la menor sorpresa. No dijo palabra, solo asintió con la cabeza, y de inmediato se me aceleró el corazón... pero no quise ser un cobarde, así que me armé de valor y doblé una rodilla.

-Sakura... quizá esté no sea el mejor lugar ni el momento más bonito, pero...

-Hay cosas que simplemente no deben esperar, mi querido Shaoran -dijo ella para mi sorpresa-. Nada me haría más feliz que estar contigo para siempre.

Todos aplaudieron excepto mi cuñado. Pero no hubo beso en ese momento, simplemente no era lo correcto. Después de ese hermoso desayuno, nos pusimos en marcha para comenzar a estudiar la pirámide, pero el profesor Kinomoto nos llevó aparte a Joaquín y a mí sin que nadie nos viera.

-No comenten con nadie sus estudios previos, muchachos -nos dijo-. Esto no es, en absoluto, una competencia, pero de todos modos no es bueno aparentar superioridad.

Prometimos guardar silencio y nos dirigimos a la puerta de la pirámide. Había muchos símbolos grabados en ella que me dieron la impresión de ser un lenguaje antiguo, quizá un mensaje. Con diligencia de estudiantes, Joaquín y yo los copiamos como mejor pudimos; y los adultos determinaron que, en efecto, se trataba de un texto en un lenguaje que se podía descifrar, aunque iba a tardar un poco. Solo por curiosidad, mientras ellos se enfrascaban en su tarea, le hice un gesto a Joaquín que él comprendió de inmediato. Junto con Sakura, los tres nos acercamos a la puerta discretamente y nuestro amigo puso sus manos mágicas sobre el texto, repasando con sumo cuidado cada glifo, mientras nosotros lo cubríamos observando otros detalles, como la piedra porosa de la que estaba hecho el edificio.

-Diez a uno a que es piedra pómez -dije, pasando mis dedos por esa áspera superficie-. Este color es inconfundible, y recuerdo su tacto porque alguna vez mi madre me hizo limar las asperezas de una estatua de bronce con ella.

-No estoy segura de cómo llegó aquí, no parece haber volcanes cerca -asintió Sakura, recordando nuestras clases de Biología-. Aunque quizá los hubo en los tiempos del Hada y desaparecieron cuando el valle se convirtió en sal.

-Sin embargo, aunque la piedra pómez no es frágil, no me parece el material más idóneo para construir un edificio, y mucho menos uno que albergue a todo un pueblo en su interior -dije con auténtica extrañeza.

-Me imagino que es más fresca que otras piedras por ser porosa -aventuró Sakura-. Seguramente la eligieron para combatir el calor del valle de día y se mantenían calientes por las noches haciendo hogueras o algo parecido.

Nos miramos con sonrisas orgullosas, y algo en mi interior me hizo sentir ganas de darle un beso... pero me contuve. Ella también pareció luchar contra sus propios deseos cuando me miró con sus preciosos ojos verdes. En ese momento, Joaquín puso sus manos en nuestros hombros al mismo tiempo, sobresaltándonos un poco.

-Funcionó -dijo bajando la voz, aunque no estábamos al alcance de los oídos de los mayores-. Fue como si la piedra misma me susurrara al oído lo que tenía escrito, pero demoré porque tuve miedo de entender algo mal si pasaba los dedos muy rápido. Es una advertencia para quien quiera entrar sin ser invitado por el Hada: llorará lágrimas negras y se romperá en pedazos. Ni idea de qué quiere decir, pero no puede ser bueno.

Me estremecí sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Decía algo sobre cómo ser invitados por el hada? -preguntó Sakura-. Si los adultos entran sin más, seguramente serán castigados... y no quiero que nada le pase a mi papá o a los profesores.

-Esa parte también es un poco rara -respondió el chico-. De acuerdo con el texto, el hada bendice los ojos que ven, pero desprecia los corazones ciegos. Yo me imagino -y se llevó la mano al cabello, como si le avergonzara lo que iba a decir- que significa que hay que entrar sin ser codiciosos.

Asentí en silencio pensándolo detenidamente. A fin de cuentas, ahí adentro estaban las flores de piedra que curaban toda enfermedad, y quién sabe qué otras cosas geniales que podrían despertar toda clase de avaricia. Lo bueno es que ninguno de ellos sabía que existían, ni siquiera mi suegro (ahora ya podía llamarlo así, puesto que oficialmente era el novio de Sakura), aunque él seguramente no sería codicioso ni aunque lo supiera. Me parece una persona demasiado amable como para tener esa clase de sentimientos.

-Entonces lo mejor será que no les digamos nada -dijo Sakura-. Aunque algo me dice que de todos modos no nos creerían.

-La mayoría de los adultos piensa que la magia es cosa de niños -asentí con cierto asomo de tristeza-, cuando en realidad es una fuerza rectora del mundo tan viva y real como cualquier otra.

-Por eso a muchos les cuesta creer en ella más allá de los espectáculos de prestidigitadores -completó Joaquín-. Incluso teniéndola frente a sus narices, o no la ven o no quieren verla.

Los tres nos miramos con gran preocupación. Por nosotros no había ningún problema, pero el oficio mismo de los cuatro profesores implicaba cierto grado de codicia, ya fuera simple sed de conocimiento o el reprobable deseo secreto de apropiarse de cualquier tesoro que pudieran encontrar... todo dependía de qué entendía el Hada con esa palabra. Y además, nos topábamos con el insalvable obstáculo del escepticismo: obviamente pensarían que aquella advertencia no era más que palabras para disuadir a un pueblo primitivo en lugar de la amenaza verdadera que suponía.

Y entonces, todo comenzó.

-¡Eh, pibes! -gritó Fabricio en dirección a nosotros- ¡Vengan, logramos descifrar lo que estaba escrito en la puerta!

Con el corazón oprimido, los tres nos tomamos de la mano como niños y caminamos juntos hasta ellos. Los cuatro sonreían victoriosos por haber derrotado este desafío de su profesión. Los padres de Joaquín, en cambio, se mantenían discretamente aparte. Cuando nos acercamos, nos hicieron una seña silenciosa invitándonos a charlar en privado después.

-Logramos descifrar el pasaje de la puerta -repitió Fabricio con una gran sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro-. Aparentemente, el pueblo originario de estas tierras creía en un Hada creadora y puso este texto para que nadie entrara sin haber sido invitado. Un lugar sagrado, pues.

-Pero al mismo tiempo es una casa común -agregó el profesor Morales-, puesto que todo el pueblo vivía dentro de él en lugar de estar esparcidos por el valle como es lo normal. De modo que, según mi interpretación, aquellas personas que no fueran del "pueblo del Hada" (hizo comillas con sus dedos al decir este nombre, signo inequívoco de que se lo acababa de inventar) tenían que pasar por alguna clase de rito de iniciación o algo por el estilo para ser aceptados en la pirámide.

-Neravelos -dijo de repente Carmela, sorprendiendo a todos-. Es el nombre del pueblo, al menos hasta donde entiendo de lo que han dicho. Si tengo razón, esta hada se llamaba Neravel.

Había algo en ese nombre que me hizo estremecer. Como un eco de una era olvidada de seres poderosos más allá de lo imaginable. Hasta mi ilustre ancestro Clow Reed palidecía en comparación con alguien tan poderoso como Neravel, capaz de dar y quitar vida de un modo tan increíble.

Contrariamente a lo que quizá cabría esperar, las palabras de Carmela no fueron desestimadas ni por ser mujer ni por no ser colega. De hecho, los científicos la felicitaron por poner atención tan al detalle cuando estaban leyendo literalmente los glifos de la puerta. Miré a Joaquín esperando que sonriera orgulloso ante los halagos a su madre, pero en su lugar vi que su rostro tenía una mueca ligeramente dolida.

-Conque era eso... fue una parte que no entendí, pero no se me ocurrió mirarlo de ese modo, creí que "Neravel" _significaba_ "hada", no que fuera su nombre... Qué torpe soy -dijo, apretando los puños con tristeza. Sakura y yo pusimos nuestras manos en su hombro a modo de consuelo y él nos regaló su linda sonrisa en agradecimiento.

-¿Qué descubrieron ustedes, chicos? -preguntó de repente el profesor Sotomayor- Pude ver que estaban investigando la pirámide por su cuenta, compartir sus hallazgos nos beneficiará a todos.

Nos miramos entre nosotros con sonrisas y les contamos todo, desde mis dibujos hasta lo que Sakura y yo conversamos acerca de la piedra pómez... omitiendo, como habíamos prometido, dejar notar que lo habíamos hecho de antemano. Y (aunque nos dolió) también dejando de lado toda mención a la magia. Fuimos lo más literales posible, aunque algo en mi interior ardiese en deseos por sacar mi espada, mis Pergaminos y mi tablero para demostrar con hechos que el mundo va más allá de lo que todos consideran "normal".

-Fua, ahora sí que estoy intrigado -dijo Fabricio cuando terminamos-. ¿Vos estás seguro de lo que me contás, Shao? ¿Una pirámide escalonada de veinte metros construida con piedra pómez?

-Sin ninguna duda -asentí-. Jamás podría olvidar o confundir la apariencia o la textura de la piedra pómez después de haber limado con ella una estatua de bronce de cinco metros de ancho por dos de alto en tres días por orden de mi madre cuando vivíamos en China.

Él dejó escapar un silbido.

-Bien mirado, tal cosa tiene sentido -dijo el profesor Morales pensativamente-. No es una piedra que se erosione con facilidad y es lo bastante resistente como para construir con ella. Además, como dijo la señorita Sakura -me sorprendió ese tratamiento tanto como a ella, pero guardé silencio-, es un material bueno para que el interior de la vivienda se mantenga fresco. Lo que me intriga es cómo la trajeron aquí, dado que el volcán más cercano, el Tunupa, se encuentra en el límite del Salar, más cerca del pueblo de Uyuni que de este punto, y no hay ninguna cantera cerca.

Punto en contra del futuro matrimonio de arqueólogos Kinomoto-Li, resulta que nos equivocamos y sí había un volcán cerca. Aunque el hombre tenía razón, dudo que un volcán pudiera arrojar toda esa cantidad de piedra pómez tan lejos... a menos, por supuesto, que algo que es más grande que la Naturaleza misma interviniera en el asunto. Me resultó aún más fascinante saber que Neravel fuera quien eligió la piedra pómez para construir la pirámide, eso cambiaba todo puesto que ya no era solamente cuestión de comodidad humana. ¿Exactamente qué clase de propiedades místicas podría tener ese material para ser elegido por un hada para construir su hogar?

-Aparentemente, el acceso a la pirámide está vedado sin el permiso de Neravel -dijo entonces Fabricio-. Me pregunto qué consecuencias afirmaban que traía desobedecer esta advertencia.

Jugando al tonto, le mostré mis dibujos y Joaquín le explicó nuestro descubrimiento. Él pareció bastante interesado, aunque pude notar que tampoco acababa de entender a qué se refería el texto con "llorar lágrimas negras y caerse a pedazos". Pero fue él quien vio lo que nosotros no: el método para pedir permiso de entrada a la pirámide era recolectar unas flores de apariencia bulbosa que parecían desprender luz propia y presentarlas ante la puerta recitando una especie de conjuro o invocación, que de hecho estaba escrita en una piedra que no copié. Un tanto avergonzado, los guié hasta ella y la desciframos juntos sin usar los poderes de Joaquín esta vez.

Al principio pensé que sería imposible encontrar las flores brillantes, puesto que dondequiera que descansara la vista no había nada más que sal... hasta que se me ocurrió hacer lo obvio: en un descuido de los científicos, logré utilizar mi tablero para localizarlas y descubrí, con gran asombro, que seguían existiendo, solo que enterradas debajo de una capa de sal cristalizada. Sakura me ayudó con su magia y Joaquín con sus músculos (digo, con su fuerza), y rescatamos las hermosas y frágiles flores de su urna mineral. Supongo que no tiene nada de raro que estuvieran en perfecto estado de conservación y completamente vivas... a fin de cuentas, estamos hablando de flores mágicas. La única cosa que me preocupaba era que tal vez los adultos, por ser hombres de ciencia, se negaran a hacer el ritual para pedir el permiso de Neravel... la última cosa que deseaba era que alguno de ellos sufriera el castigo de las lágrimas negras.

Sorprendentemente, tres de los cuatro profesores estuvieron de acuerdo con ello. Me sorprendió un poco, lo admito, que Fabricio fuera uno de ellos, pero también me sorprendió que quien se negara en redondo, calificándolo de una simple advertencia primitiva, fuera el profesor Morales. Por alguna extraña razón, me había parecido alguien de mente abierta, alguien que podía aceptar los misterios de la verdadera magia. Sentí verdadero miedo por su vida.

Y, por desgracia, tuve razón. Él fue la primera víctima del espíritu sediento de sangre y venganza que habitaba aquellas ruinas ancestrales. Puesto que intentó entrar de primero y sin pedir permiso con las palabras sagradas y la flor luminosa, fue castigado de una forma espeluznante: vimos con horrísona claridad cómo su piel se convertía en sal y se caía a pedazos, mientras sus ojos lloraban sangre negruzca, supongo que contaminada por algún veneno... o por un conjuro ancestral, vivo y presente a pesar de los milenios. Todavía recuerdo sus gritos de angustia mientras su cuerpo se deshacía, y al mismo tiempo vociferaba que no veía nada más que una luz roja y que los ojos le quemaban como brasas vivas. De él no quedó nada más que su ropa y un montón de sal manchada de sangre negra.

"Aquel que intente entrar sin el permiso de Neravel llorará lágrimas negras y se romperá en pedazos." La primera de las duras lecciones que me enseñó aquella pirámide mágica de piedra pómez fue nunca ignorar cuán literal puede llegar a ser un hechizo. Y eso que la aventura acababa de empezar, no podía imaginar siquiera lo que nos esperaba a continuación.


	4. Castigo

Aunque habíamos hecho todo lo posible por dejar la magia de lado para ocultarla de los humanos comunes, ésta nos había salido al encuentro y de la peor manera. Era imposible disimular bajo algún pretexto científico lo que acabábamos de presenciar, como también era imposible negar ya que en aquella pirámide las cosas no iban a ser como en cualesquiera otras ruinas arqueológicas.

Tal como cabría esperar, sin embargo, el primer impulso tanto de Fabricio como del profesor Sotomayor fue de negarlo todo. Muy a pesar de la evidencia ante sus ojos, ellos se resistieron a creer en los poderes de la pirámide de piedra pómez hasta que Sakura, Joaquín y yo no tuvimos otro remedio más que revelar nuestros respectivos secretos. Por un momento pensé que Touya no diría nada sobre el suyo, pero lo mencionó en voz alta como quien no dice nada, como si no tuviera importancia que sus ojos pudieran ver espíritus y fantasmas. Y, para nuestra sorpresa (aunque es verdad que era un poco obvio), tanto Carmela como Ramón resultaron ser magos a su vez. Él tenía el poder de manipular la tierra y las plantas ("Por eso jamás nos faltaron vegetales en la mesa", dijo riendo) y ella era una Sibila, lo cual quiere decir que podía ver el futuro entrando en trance, aunque a veces esto sucedía en contra de su voluntad y sus visiones eran crípticas y debían ser interpretadas. Curiosamente, también Joaquín se sorprendió al descubrir esto, pero es que ambos se habían esmerado en ocultarlo no solo en consideración a los turistas con los que convivían a diario en su negocio sino también porque habían pensado que su hijo había nacido sin magia (dado que nunca había manifestado un Don hasta ahora) y no querían que se sintiera mal. Para ellos fue una gran alegría que su niño también tuviera un poder, y uno bastante asombroso por decirlo menos.

-Pará, pará, pará, ¿vos me estás jodiendo? -dijo Fabricio, incapaz de salir de su asombro- ¡Magia de verdad! Poderes mágicos, hadas, maldiciones... ¡ya solo me falta que se despierte una momia dentro de esa pirámide, la concha de la lora! ¡Y mirá vos, tan normalitos que parecían estos chicos y resulta que también son magos! ¡Andá a saber lo que nos espera dentro de este pedrusco de mierda!

-No nos exaltemos tan pronto -dijo el profesor Sotomayor con su acostumbrada calma, aunque sus facciones delataran una emoción contenida-. Esto puede significar una revolución científica en muchos aspectos, y lo que descubramos en la pirámide quizá sea incluso más grandioso.

-¿Vos sabías esto de tus hijos, Fuji? -quiso saber el argentino, encarando a mi suegro con su acostumbrada informalidad.

-Bueno, es verdad que su madre era un ser muy especial -respondió el aludido con una sonrisa-. No tenía muy claro lo que ambos eran capaces de hacer, pero sí sabía que no eran exactamente como las demás personas. Y en cuanto al joven Li, no tenía ni idea, pero me alegra mucho que tenga los medios para cuidar bien de mi querida Sakura.

-Entonces tiene que ser verdad que había un hada aquí... escuchame, no me importa parecer el mayor pelotudo del planeta, yo hago porque hago ese ritual antes de poner un pie dentro de ese pedrusco.

Aunque sus palabras nos causaron un poco de risa, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en la última parte. Sostuvimos las flores brillantes y pronunciamos el conjuro uno por uno, y nada sucedió cuando pusimos los pies en el umbral de piedra gris (evitando tocar lo que quedó del profesor Morales tanto por respeto como por un poco de grima). Aliviados, dimos por comenzado nuestro viaje al más asombroso de todos los misterios con los que ha convivido la humanidad sin tener idea de ello.

Lo primero que notamos fue que Sakura tuvo razón: el lugar se sentía fresco y ventilado a pesar de que afuera brillaba el sol en todo su esplendor. Además, dada la disposición de las piedras, entraba suficiente luz natural para iluminar todo el lugar. El profesor Kinomoto estaba maravillado, explicándonos lo que sabía de las pirámides egipcias y las ruinas griegas y emocionándose como un niño mientras veíamos el ingenioso sistema de cámaras que permitían que la gente viviera dentro de la pirámide. No vimos rastro alguno de vida o restos humanos, lo cual confirmaba que todos fueron expulsados, pero al cabo de un rato encontramos una puerta con una inscripción extraña.

-"Aquí dentro se encuentran mis tesoros" -leyó Joaquín en voz alta, pasando sus dedos por los glifos-. "Puedes tomar lo que necesites, pero no saques nada vivo de aquí".

-¿"Nada vivo"? -repitió Fabricio, totalmente intrigado.

-Puede que se refiera a las flores de piedra, a fin de cuentas, las plantas son seres vivos -aventuró Joaquín-. Si tengo razón, la gente debía entrar aquí, curarse con las flores y luego salir de nuevo sin llevárselas.

-¿Por qué hacer algo así? -preguntó el argentino- ¿Por qué obligarlos a venir a esta cámara cada vez que necesitaran medicina en lugar de permitirles tenerla a mano en caso de necesidad?

Ninguno de nosotros supo responder. Encogiéndose de hombros, él entró primero en la cámara y escuchamos una exclamación de asombro casi en seguida.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Esto es un milagro, che! ¡Pasame la cámara de fotos, que esta info vale oro, boludo!

Entramos apresuradamente detrás de él y nos quedamos totalmente pasmados. Olviden las flores, toda aquella gigantesca sala era una selva viviente hecha de piedra pómez. Plantas, flores, aves, bestias; todo hecho de piedra, todo vivo. Si no lo hubiera visto, no lo podría creer y mucho menos contarlo. Y en medio de todo aquello, como una brillante perla en medio de la gran ostra gris que era la pirámide, había un trono primorosamente cincelado en la piedra, con una estatua de marfil blanco de una mujer sentada en ella. Una mujer de edad indefinible, que tenía el cuerpo cubierto de hojas, cabellos largos que llegaban hasta sus pies y rasgos afilados que hacían que no pareciese del todo humana, como largas orejas puntiagudas que sobresalían entre sus cabellos. ¿Sería acaso Neravel?

-Esto es... no tengo palabras -dijo Fabricio, sin apartar la vista del trono y su ocupante.

-Esto solo puede explicarse por medio de la magia -dijo Ramón, inclinando su cabeza con respeto ante el trono de piedra-. De otro modo, es imposible que existan seres vivos hechos de piedra.

Sí, probablemente lo que dijo era algo muy obvio, pero es que algo como lo que presenciábamos era un hecho tan sin precedentes que resultaba difícil pensar y actuar con normalidad. Y entonces sucedió: la mujer abrió sus ojos y nos miró.

-Visitantes después de tanto tiempo... después de ese día terrible en que tuve que castigar a todos mis hijos -dijo con una voz tan triste que estuve a punto de llorar como un niño-. Me alegra volver a tener seres de carne con quienes charlar.

-Neravel... -dijo Joaquín embelesado, sin atinar a añadir más.

-Han pasado muchas eras desde que alguien pronunció mi nombre -dijo el hada volteando a mirarlo-. Muy a pesar de todo mi gran poder, los seres a los que puedo dar vida no tienen consciencia ni pueden hablar, solo viven y obedecen.

Y esto me dio aún más ganas de llorar. A pesar de ser tan poderosa, técnicamente estaba sola... entendí perfectamente por qué consideraba sus hijos a la gente que vivía aquí.

-Extraño mucho a los niños -siguió diciendo, como hablando sola y extraviada en sus recuerdos-. Sus ojos eran limpios, puros y brillantes, y sus almas eran blancas y libres. Para los adultos, yo era solo una diosa a la que venerar y a quien pedirle cosas que de todos modos yo misma les iba a dar... los pequeños me veían como una amiga, como una protectora, como una madre. Y yo deseaba ser madre desesperadamente, para tener un niño que me quisiera de verdad... pero ninguno de ellos era el indicado, todos habrían muerto si intentaban yacer conmigo.

Tragué saliva sintiendo que se me aceleraba el pulso. ¿Se debería acaso a que no eran magos como Joaquín, Ramón o yo?

-¡Yo me ofrezco! Yo puedo darte todos los hijos que quieras -dijo de repente Fabricio, sobresaltándonos a todos. Y de nuevo tuve el mismo presentimiento ominoso que me asaltó antes de que el profesor Morales fuera castigado: el muy insensato acababa de cavar su propia tumba. Literalmente.

-Además de ser humano, tu corazón está lleno de lascivia -le respondió Neravel, con la voz repentinamente dura y helada y una expresión de rabia divina en su rostro de mármol mientras lo miraba-. No tengo interés en los seres que no pueden pensar más que en sí mismos. Ni siquiera pudiste recordar al hijo que esperas y a la mujer que te espera. Ahora ellos te esperarán para siempre, porque te concedo tu deseo de permanecer junto a mí aunque no quiera hijos tuyos.

Fabricio boqueó como pez sin atinar a hacer o decir nada, como si realmente hubiera hablado sin pensar. Esa fue la expresión que quedó cincelada en su rostro cuando se convirtió en una estatua de piedra pómez delante de nuestros ojos. No gritó mientras lo hacía, así que supongo que no sintió dolor. Sin embargo, lo extraño fue que no se convirtió en una efigie humana: se transformó en un puma a medida que se iba convirtiendo en piedra, pero era un puma de piedra tan vivo como el resto de la flora y la fauna de este salón. Esto confirmó lo que había dicho el hada, los seres que creaba no tenían consciencia y por eso no tenía a nadie con quién hablar.

-¿Todos estos animales son personas a quienes has castigado? -preguntó Sakura con la voz un poco temblorosa. Cuando Neravel volteó a mirarla, su expresión era un poco extraña.

-Las mujeres siempre han sido los seres más curiosos. Buscan saberlo todo, buscan controlarlo todo, y son capaces de dar la vida por sus hijos y los que les son cercanos. Las observé siempre deseando ser como ellas, y soñando con lo que ellas tenían y yo no podía tener. Pero ellas siempre fueron las primeras en morir.

Ahora sí que me confundió. No pude hallarle sentido a su última frase, y ella no añadió nada más. Y entonces Neravel puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Sakura.

-Tienes a alguien que te ama y con quien tendrás niños -le dijo-. Tu corazón es uno de los tesoros más puros que existen. Debo protegerte. A los dos.

Tragué saliva y di un paso adelante. Cuando los ojos de Neravel se posaron en mí, se iluminaron con una luz cálida.

-No sueltes su mano en los días que te quedan -me dijo-. Deben estar juntos de ahora en adelante.

-Es... Es mi único deseo -respondí-. Haría cualquier cosa por ella, aunque me cueste la vida. Lo único que me importa es su felicidad.

-¿Por qué los demás no son como ustedes? -preguntó, y en su voz había una amarga mezcla de tristeza y rabia. No supe qué responder. En ese momento, Neravel volteó a ver a Joaquín y a sus padres.

-Unidos por el destino, sacrificando su verdad en nombre del bienestar de su descendencia -dijo de manera un poco críptica-. Un solo vástago que posee el poder de ver la verdad con sus manos. Ustedes no lo saben, pero en este día han vuelto a casa.

Como para demostrar lo que decía, le ofreció sus manos a Joaquín y él las tomó con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro, aunque manteniendo la mirada baja en señal de respeto. Muy dentro de mí, recé a mis dioses para que entrar en contacto con una mente ancestral como la de ella no lo volviera loco. Cuando sus mentes se unieron, mi amigo soltó una exclamación de asombro que casi me detiene el corazón... pero pude ver en sus ojos un asombro absoluto ante lo que estaba viendo. Unos momentos después, lo soltó y él se acercó a nosotros.

-Es que no me lo creo... es demasiado increíble -fue lo primero que dijo, y por alguna razón tuve ganas de darle un zape en la nuca para que fuera al grano de una vez-. ¡Mamá y papá son descendientes de los pobladores originales del valle!

Todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos, incluso ellos. No podíamos imaginar siquiera lo que eso podía implicar, aunque Neravel nos lo dijo enseguida:

-Dado que ustedes tres pertenecen a mi gente, tienen todo el derecho de habitar estas tierras y vivir en la pirámide si así lo desean. Tendrán acceso a las flores que curan enfermedades y los animales y plantas del valle les proveerán de alimento.

La noticia nos alegró mucho al principio, pero de repente todos nos pusimos tristes... porque recordamos algo que, al parecer, el hada desconocía.

-Madre Neravel... no sé si lo sepas, pero... el valle al que tu magia bendita dio vida se ha convertido en un desierto de sal -dijo Joaquín, compungido-. Ignoro si sucedió cuando castigaste a nuestros ancestros o después, pero nada queda ya del hermoso valle de tus memorias.

Neravel le sonrió con ternura y compasión y le acarició la mejilla.

-Y aún así, ustedes pueden alimentarse y vivir en él precisamente porque no son humanos comunes, mi niño. Ustedes son tan hijos de la sal de mis lágrimas como de las gotas de sangre que derramé sobre la tierra hace mucho tiempo para hacer florecer estos parajes marchitos. Es solo cuestión de... perspectiva.

Y no dijo más. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y pareció quedarse dormida sobre su trono de piedra. Los animales (incluido Fabricio el puma) se retiraron a las sombras y las aves cesaron sus cantos. Después de todo aquel alegre barullo, el absoluto silencio que ahora reinaba era (paradójicamente) ensordecedor. Y entonces me di cuenta de que no veía casi nada. Ya no había luz.

-¿Anocheció ya? -preguntó Sakura con gran extrañeza- No sentí en absoluto que pasara tanto tiempo.

Totalmente intrigado, extraje uno de mis Pergaminos (el del Dios del Fuego) de mi bolsillo y encendí una pequeña llama con la que pudimos orientarnos para salir de la selva de piedra. La puerta de la pirámide seguía abierta, pero tuve el presentimiento de que nadie querría salir de aquí esta noche. Efectivamente, la curiosidad de sentir en carne propia lo que era vivir como los hijos de Neravel hizo que mi amigo y sus padres se acomodaran en una de las cámaras del edificio y los profesores en otras dos por su cuenta. Sakura, Touya y yo nos quedamos solos.

-No se te ocurra creer que dejaré que duermas con mi hermana -dijo él con su acostumbrada acritud.

-No, de hecho no lo esperaba -admití con una serena sonrisa encogiéndome de hombros. Él levantó una ceja, pero no agregó nada más y ambos se retiraron. Yo caminé hasta el umbral de la pirámide y dejé extraviar la vista por aquella tierra alucinante, preguntándome una y mil veces qué quiso decir Neravel con que era una cuestión de perspectiva el que mis amigos pudieran vivir en el estéril desierto de sal como sus ancestros habían vivido en un valle fértil y lleno de vida. Sin llegar a desentrañar el misterio, me quedé dormido. Muy a pesar de que el lugar donde estaba acostado era lo más diametralmente opuesto a una cama, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que pocas veces he dormido tan bien en mi vida.

Y fue bueno que descansara, porque al otro día todo se puso de cabeza.


End file.
